Restaurants which feature hot buffet meals, use chafing dishes to keep their food hot. Each chafing dish has a diethylene glycol fuel cell which provides an open heating flame. Unfortunately, it has been determined that byproducts produced from the burning of diethylene glycol are toxic to humans. Studies are presently being undertaken regarding the severity of the health risk to determine whether diethylene glycol should be banned or whether the risk can be managed with enhanced ventilation where the chafing dishes are located. The material safety data sheet that accompanies diethylene glycol fuel cells contains an extensive list of potential hazards.